Le Grand Finale
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Será que alguém pode me ouvir? – Kakashi’s PoV – Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.


**Le Grand Finale**

**-**

**Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**

**-**

Às vezes, eu gostaria de saber se alguém pode _realmente_ me ouvir daqui ou se tudo isso não passa de fruto da minha imaginação. _Eu sei_ o que houve, não sou nenhum idiota a ponto de fantasiar que ainda tenho alguma chance de estar vivo, porque _fui eu_ quem causou essa situação. Mas aqui é tão escuro e tão frio e... eu não gosto de ficar sozinho.

Sim, hoje sou capaz de admitir isso para mim mesmo e para quem mais puder ouvir – só que eu não acho que serão muitas pessoas, eu não vejo ninguém aqui – que eu _não gosto_ de ficar sozinho. Mas deve haver algo bom nisso, eu sinto que há. Acho que isso é a tal sensação de 'missão cumprida no mundo' que as pessoas tanto sentem quando chega a sua hora de morrer.

Entretanto, por algum motivo que eu desconheço, acho que ainda deixei _algo_ para trás. Talvez um algo muito pequeno, que não tenha significado algum, mas que _dói_. É, ele dói e está faltando, eu sinto isso a cada instante. A vila....como será que eles estão depois de tudo? Será que Pein foi capaz de destruí-la? Não, não posso pensar nisso. Eu preciso acreditar que tudo deu certo e que eles não foram capazes de levar Naruto.

Mesmo assim, sinto que não é esse o motivo da minha _dor_, do meu _vazio_. Acho que é algo que vai muito além, que eu deixei para trás em um passado tão distante e sombrio quanto o presente em que eu

_(vivo)_

me encontro agora.

Eu não sou capaz de enxergar a minha própria mão. Eu não sou capaz de enxergar nada. Também não posso sentir e não sei se eu posso falar. Alguém! Alguém pode me ouvir?! Papai, Obito, Rin, alguém!

Mas ninguém me responde. Ninguém nunca me responde, por quê? _O que_ está acontecendo para essa dor aumentar _tanto_? Por que dói _tanto_? E sangra. Eu não posso ver, eu não posso sentir, mas _eu sei_. Eu estou sangrando, sangrando muito. Será que eu fui ferido? Será que eu ainda estou..._vivo_?

**X**

Os grilhões. Acho que finalmente estou livre de carregar os grilhões. Aqueles invisíveis, mas tão pesados quanto qualquer aço que o homem será capaz de fabricar durante toda uma existência. Tão manchado pelo sangue _(mas nunca pelas lágrimas)_ que eu derrubei, que os outros derrubaram por mim.

_(Alguém...alguém pode me ouvir?)_

Sim, os grilhões estão manchados pelo sangue derramado na guerra, pelo sangue derramado nas missões, pelo sangue. Eu sei, eu não preciso enxergar para saber. Obito, você ainda está aí? Você ainda é o meu olho esquerdo como jurou que seria

_(até a morte)_

para sempre? Por favor, se estiver, me responda. Por favor!

Acho que estou desesperado. Se não estiver, estou muito próximo disso e também da hipotermia. Por que é tão frio aqui? E por que eu posso sentir esse frio e a dor, mas não posso ver a minha mão? Será que a morte nos cega? Ou será que apenas estou em coma?

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?

Ah, alguém me ajude a entender tudo isso, por favor. Alguém me ajude a entender _o quê_ está faltando e _porquê_. Isso está me enlouquecendo e eu não entendo o motivo! Eu não sei o caminho, eu não sei! Eu estou perdido...perdido..._perdido..._

**X**

Eu gostaria de saber quanto tempo passou desde que estou aqui. Não faz diferença, eu acho, mas parece que foi muito. Anos, meses, dias, horas, minutos, segundos, não importa, tudo parece o mesmo dentro dessa maldita escuridão. E eu tento, eu tento enxergar, mas eu não consigo.

Ultimamente, o negro tem-se tornado ainda mais escuro e solitário, se é que isso é possível. Mesmo assim, eu procuro continuar caminhando na direção que eu julgo certa. Não sei se é norte ou sul, eu apenas sigo em frente, buscando chegar a algum lugar, mesmo que aqui seja lugar algum.

Lugar algum...pensando agora, vejo que essa é a definição perfeita para a escuridão a qual eu adentro cada vez mais. _Cada vez mais._ Será que um dia isso vai acabar? Será que algum dia eu vou chegar a um lugar que não seja lugar algum? Eu gostaria de saber.

**X**

Às vezes, eu tenho a impressão de ver algo. É muito rápido, quase não dá pra notar. É como se um pequeno facho de luz passasse ao meu lado indicando o caminho e, nesses momentos, eu sou capaz de ver. Acho que é muito rápido, porque eu demorei pra notar isso. Demorei _demais_ pra notar. Quando você fica muito tempo no escuro, você não nota que voltou a enxergar. Será que é assim que os cegos se sentem quando voltam a ver?

Eu já não como mais, eu não durmo. Eu tenho_ medo_ de dormir e não acordar nunca. Medo de imaginar o que pode acontecer _se_ eu não acordar. Eu tenho medo, muito medo. Mas eu não me sinto cansado, eu não preciso de descanso. Eu paro, mas é por costume. Parar nas missões, sentar-se em torno de uma fogueira, contar histórias. Eu fico imaginando isso quando sento

_(no nada)_

no chão frio e escuro. Na verdade, eu imagino muitas coisas. Eu imagino a fogueira, eu imagino os meus companheiros e eu _me_ imagino, mas este último demora um pouco mais. Eu sou capaz de _ouvir_ as risadas e as broncas de Minato-sensei. Eu sou capaz de _ouvir_ minhas próprias broncas e eu _tento_ lembrar, mas tem ficado difícil.

Eu estou esquecendo das coisas. Por enquanto, é bem pouco, mas eu já comecei a notar. Primeiro, os detalhes pequenos, como o nome do meu primeiro animal de estimação ou a minha primeira missão. Depois, coisas importantes como o rosto da minha mãe ou o final de Icha Icha Paradise.

O FINAL DE ICHA ICHA PARADISE.

Eu não consigo me estou me esquecendo. Eu vou sumir. Eu vou desaparecer. Eu vou morrer. Eu já morri. Eu não sei mais. Nada.

Eu tento, mas as lembranças não vem e eu estou começando a me desesperar. Preciso começar do início, preciso tentar me lembrar. O meu nome, a minha profissão, o meu dever, os meus sonhos, o que eu gosto, o que eu detesto, tudo. Eu só preciso me lembrar.

**X**

_Ping!_

...

_Ping!_

...

_Ping!_

...O que é esse barulho? De onde ele vem? Pra onde ele vai? O que ele faz? Um barulho? Um _barulho?_ Existe alguém aqui? Existe algo? Alguma coisa?

Eu estou enlouquecendo.

_(Mas existe alguém aqui?)_

Uma esperança. Eu sigo, eu sigo o barulho, tendo a esperança de que vou chegar a algum lugar, de que vou _ver_ alguma coisa. Eu vou, eu vou

_(ver papai)_

me decepcionar outra vez. Por que eu estou surpreso com isso? O barulho parou, eu não encontrei nada e o escuro parece ainda mais escuro do que antes. Eu estou preso aqui e nunca mais vou sair. Nunca.

**X**

Acho que eu entendi, entendi do que eu sinto falta, entendi _o quê_ falta em mim e também _porquê._ Me falta vida e desejo de viver. Me faltam os amigos, que há muito foram embora, me falta um pai que me diga o que fazer. Me faltam tantas coisas que eu levaria uma eternidade para dizer, mas eu tenho tempo, eu _posso._

Entendam, eu me sinto sozinho, mas não é de hoje que eu guardo esse sentimento. Eu estou sozinho há muito tempo, mais do que eu posso me lembrar, mais do que eu _consigo_ e _quero_ me lembrar.

Minha mãe morreu antes que eu pudesse dizer _mamãe_, o meu pai se matou por vergonha e eu não tive amigos durante a minha infância. E, quando eu os tive, eu joguei isso fora, como o grande idiota que eu sou. De que me serviu ser um gênio se eu nunca tive ninguém com quem pudesse comemorar isso? _De-que-me-serviu?_

**X**

Acho que ultimamente, tenho pensado muito do passado. Em Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, mas, principalmente, no meu pai. Eu gostaria de saber como eles estão, _se_ estão e _onde_ estão. Eu gostaria, também, de acreditar que eu não estou sozinho dentro dessa escuridão infinita, mas é cada vez mais difícil. Eu já desisti, eu já me acostumei.

Não é como se eu _gostasse_ disso, mas eu tenho que seguir em frente, mesmo que eu não saiba para onde eu estou indo. É apenas escuro, escuro, escuro e mais escuro. Mas não importa, eu já não sinto mais frio. Eu já não sinto mais nada.

Fim.

_Nada._

Vazio.

**Morte.**

Porque os mortos não são capazes de sentir.

**N/A:**

Tudo bem, eu demorei mais do que eu tinha previsto, mas essa fic finalmente saiu.

Acho que o Kakashi merece, porque ele é o personagem mais foda de Naruto e eu ainda não engulo essa morte. Quis fazer algo diferente do que realmente aconteceu, como se ele tivesse ficado vagando eternamente, btw.

Eu resolvi presentear o Dan com ela, porque ele foi a pessoa que mais me apoiou durante o desenvolvimento da fic e, também, porque eu o admiro demais. Não conheço muitas pessoas que escrevam bem como ele e acho que a escrita dele é uma das que mais me fascina.

Dan, eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu gosto muito de você, independente de estar ou não presente naquele chat. Acho que acabamos nos aproximando de pouquinho em pouquinho e eu me apeguei você ~

Espero que você goste da fic tanto quanto eu de você.

Ok, deixa eu parar antes que comece a denegrir minha imagem.

Te amo!

_**Aceito reviews para saber a opinião dos meus leitores.**_


End file.
